Noticias JesusST ¡En directo!
by JesusST
Summary: Noticias sobre los fics, ausencias, etc... de JesusST. Noticias relacionadas con los personajes de Bakugan o personajes recientes que han aparecido en los fics, tambien noticias sobre fics de otros users. Review para pedir una noticia especifica en el proximo capitulo del fic.
1. 1ª Edición: Ultimas noticias

Ok, pensareis, ¿que puede pasarse por la cabeza de JesusST ahora para hacer un fic asi? En realidad, no es un fic, es como NotiHaibaku de Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori (tantas veces lo e escrito que me lo se de memoria ya el nombrecito...), aqui informare sobre mis fics, sobre mis ausencias, y sobre cosas de otros fics...

Bueno, Noticias ~JesusST~ comienza, ¡y en directo!

* * *

_**SE BUSCA**_

**Nombre: Orochimaru**

**Genero: Hombre**

**Descripción: Hombre de pelo largo, con pendientes raros, pelo negro, piel blanca, muy elastico, lengua parecida a la de una serpiente, viste muy raro, tiene ojos como de serpiente. **

**La ultima vez se vio: En el Castillo de los tres Grandes Horriblezs, ayudando a un plan de destrucción de navidad y felicidad, se marcho en cuanto noto que seria derrotado.**

**Nivel de peligro: Altisimo.**

**Precaución: No acercarse mucho a el si eres alguien importante, puede matarte y robarte el cuerpo. **

¡Efectivamente! ¡El temible Orochimaru a revivido y a escapado! Se ruega precaución si se le ve, si se encuentra... reza por tu vida y llama a los Luchadores Bakugan.

* * *

_**CUMPLEAÑOS DE JesusST EL 8 DE ENERO**_

JesusST se encuentra preparando un fanfic por su cumpleaños, el 8 de enero. Si se le puede hacer alguna mencion en un fic felicitandolo, se agradece.

* * *

_**EL PSICOLOGO Shun ABRE SU PROPIO CENTRO MÉDICO**_

El gran psicologo Shun, de los Luchadores Bakugan, que se convirtio hace poco en psicologo, consiguiendo muchas citas en poco tiempo, a conseguido abrir su propio centro médico dedicado a aquella gente que necesita atención medica. Este centro medico, llamado ''Gran Santo Shun'', cuyo lema es ''Atendemos a cualquier persona con problemas de salud, ya sean problemas fisicos o mentales, entre los que se incluyen a Dan Kuso, al que no le daremos dinero por mucho que lo pida.'', cuenta con grandes especialistas, y creemos que tendra un gran futuro. A todo esto, JesusST quiere pedir una cita en la sección Traumatologia del centro, y quiere que el mismo Shun le atienda, al parecer no se recuperar del trauma de cierto acto que realizaron Haibaku y Marucho, ambos de los Luchadores.

* * *

_**ARCHIVOS OCULTOS SOBRE LAS ELECCIONES PARA PRESIDENTE DEL INTERESPACIO BAKUGAN SALEN A LA LUZ**_

Hace no mucho, un programa creado, dirigido y presentado por Haibaku Kuso, nos a revelado cosas que no salieron en las Elecciones para Presidente del Interespacio Bakugan. Estos archivos ocultos fueron ocultados por muchisimo tiempo. Gracias a una manifestación producida hace poco tiempo, estos archivos salieron a la luz, y fueron presentados en este programa. Muchas manifestaciones han ocurrido por culpa de estos archivos, cuyo contenido es altamente peligroso para la vida tranquila y feliz de los candidatos a presidente. Entre ellos, el Bakudarkvirus y el Bakufobaproa han sido altamente brutales para la sociedad, y muchas rebeliones contra el sistema de seguridad civil han ocurrido, en protesta a este sistema, que no a echo nada por evitar estos sucesos.

* * *

_**APUESTA ENTRE DAN Y RUNO**_

Dan y Runo, de los Luchadores, aunque según fuentes, en otra dimensión, han echo una gran apuesta. Si Dan gana, habra incesto entre Runo y Haibaku. Si Runo gana, Dan comera 3 huevos crudos. Si hay empate, bailaran el baile Gagnam Style. La apuesta consiste en que Haibaku encelara a Nicole con Runo. ¿Quien ganara?

* * *

_**BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS: MECHTOGAN REVOLUTION ACTUALMENTE EN ESPERA**_

El fabuloso fanfic de JesusST: Bakugan Battle Brawlers Mechtogan Revolution, actualmente se encuentra en espera. Con un prologo y siete capitulos, Mechtogan Revolution se aproxima al final de la primera saga del fic, la Saga Potencia Maxima, dedicada al Torneo de Potencia Maxima, en el que los Luchadores se enfrentan al Equipo Venganza. La nueva saga, titulada Saga Nuevo Viaje, comenzara con el capítulo 10. Para celebrar el final de la primera saga, habra un especial, se trata del capítulo 08 y el capítulo 09 (según el fic) unidos en uno solo. Debido a la Navidad, Año Nuevo y el cumpleaños de JesusST, Mechtogan Revolution, que comenzaria de nuevo a tener nuevos capitulos en Diciembre, se encuentra OFICIALMENTE en espera, aunque se cree que para mediados o finales de Enero, la primera saga quede finalizada y la segunda comience.

* * *

Y eso a sido todo sobre las noticias ~JesusST~.

Spectra: que noticias tan raras...

Calla por favor... bye!


	2. 2ª Edición: Preparativos finales guerra

Yo: Noticias ~JesusST~ ¡En Directo! Segunda edición de noticias.

* * *

**¡En directo, comenzamos...!**

* * *

_**TEMATICA DE LA EDICIÓN**_

_**Tema Principal: Gran Guerra por Haibaku y Hiba**_

Comenzado como un plan de secuestro de Rox siniestra y JesusST, Hiba y Haibaku fueron secuestrados y sometidos a tortura de gran nivel.

Inicialmente solo era un conflicto leve de secuestro (?) pero debido a que Nicole decidio actuar, el conflicto aumento de gravedad, convirtiendose en una guerra a gran escala.

Al poco tiempo, Rox siniestra, creadora del plan de secuestro; asustada por la amenaza de Nicole y su ejercito, decidio abandonar el conflicto.

Jesús sin embargo, con el poder del Rinnegan y Sharingan que le concedio su cosplay de Obito, acepto la amenaza de guerra.

El objetivo del bando de Nicole... Salvar a Haibaku y Hiba de la tortura a la que estan siendo expuestos.

El objetivo del bando de Jesús... Acabar con el ejercito de Nicole y finalizar un plan fallido de hace tiempo, ¿cual sera?

¿Quien ganara en esta guerra...? Pronto lo averiguareis... el 20 de marzo comienza la gran batalla por Haibaku y Hiba.

* * *

**Preparación Final de Ejercito de Jesus...**

(En la guarida secreta de Jesus...)  
-Todos los preparativos estan echos, el ejercito de Bestias con Colas, un ejercito de Bakugan Caos, mas mis poderes cosplay... ¡Nadie me podra derrotar! Pero aun asi, necesito a comandantes en jefe... ¿No es asi, Ren, Spectra y Anubias? -aparecen los nombrados.- La guerra comenzara pronto, Nicole cree que puede vencerme, pero no sabe a lo que se enfrenta... No saben donde esta mi guarida, y encima esta protegida por una barrera. Sigamos, hora de las resurrecciones... ¡Kuchiyose: Orochimaru! -invoca a Orochimaru con el jutsu de invocación.

-Ya estoy informado, quieres que reviva con el Edo Tensei a todos los grandes guerreros. -dijo Orochimaru sonriendo maleficamente.

-Algo asi... veamos, revive a los Jinchurikis, a Zabuza y Haku y los Espadachines Ninja... Ya van 14... ¿Quienes mas...? Ya, para terminar a los reanimados de Naruto, revive tambien al Yondaime Kazekage, al Nidaime Tsuchikage y al Nidaime Mizukage, todos ellos formaran la División de Reanimación Ninja. Y luego, revive a L, sera el lider de la División de Deducción, reviviras a la madre de Shun, para que sea la lider de la División de Espionaje, formado por ella y su marido: el padre de Shun y Lync, al que tambien reviviras. Por ahora iria asi...

División de Reanimacion Ninja:  
Jinchurikis de 2 Colas al 7 Colas.  
Zabuza  
Haku  
Espadachines Ninja  
Yondaime Kazekage  
Nidaime Tsuchikage  
Nidaime Mizukage

División de Deducción:  
L  
Spectra Phantom

División de Espionaje:  
Madre de Shun  
Padre de Shun  
Lync

-¿Tres divisiones solamente? -dijo Ren.- Eso es ser demasiado engreido.

-Son divisiones de función fija en el objetivo principal de avance de ejercito... Ahi mas divisiones... -dijo Jesus.

_Divisiones Secundarias:_

División Medica liderada por Fabia Sheen.

División de Tortura y Obtención de Información liderada por Shadow Prove.

División de Ataque Subterraneo liderada por Gus.

División de Ataque General Colectivo liderado por Jake.

División de Protección de la Guarida liderada por Orochimaru.

-Y ahi una ultima división imprescindible para acabar rapido con los vampiritos y hombre lobos mas molestos.

División de Sellado Vampirico y Licantropo liderada por... ¡Rox siniestra!

-¡¿Que?! ¡Pero Rox siniestra esta atrapada dentro de Spectra! -grito sorprendido Anubias.- Y abandono la guerra.

-Y asi es... Asi que cree una clon perfecta suya con su ADN, la vez que la teletransporte de forma fallida a Spectra, le arranque un pelo, y con un solo pelo pude obtener su información genetica, y con ella clonarla. -dijo Jesus maravillado.

-Siempre te gusto las cosas relacionadas con el ADN... eso es jugar a ser Dios. -dijo Spectra molesto.

-Te equivocas, no juego a ser Dios, en este caso, juego a ser el Destino... Ahi muchas enfermedades que de por si nunca debieron existir, un ejemplo muy notable es el cancer... El cancer se produce debido a la alteración de las celulas, pero estas se alteran dependiendo de factores que nunca debieron de actuar. Y no solo en enfermedades, la caprichosa mente humana repite sus planes constantemente, y fallan una y otra vez... ''El ser humano es el unico ser que tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra.'' Yo mas bien creo que es solo el juego del destino, los humanos, queriendo desafiar al destino, construyeron sustancias que mas tarde provocarian el cancer, es solo un ejemplo de lo caprichosos que somos las personas... ¿Que curioso no? Pero el destino sin embargo, como castigo por que le desafiaran, hizo que una y otra vez hubieran desgracias en la vida. En este caso, yo juego a ser el Destino, y este es mi castigo por que la humanidad me haya desafiado... ¡NO! ...por que la humanidad me haya echo sufrir tanto durante mi vida. -dijo Jesús con brillo en los ojos.

-...Ok... las Divisiones ya estan listas, ¿cual sera el primer movimiento? -pregunto Anubias.

-El 20 de marzo la División de Ataque Subterraneo y la División de Ataque General Colectivo comenzaran el ataque contra el ejercito de Nicole, las demas Divisiones se quederan observando la situación hasta que vean que deben entrar en acción.

-¿Y que pasa con Haibaku y Hiba? -pregunto Spectra.

-...Esos dos... son la misma persona, aunque yo hace no mucho que los separe por completo, aun recuerdo ese día... Hiba me traiciono, después de haberle separado de Haibaku... -dijo Jesús enfadado.

-Y tu le pagas a Haibaku secuestrandole después de que te salvara de las Bestias del Caos. -dijo Ren.

-¡! -Jesus se quedo callado.- ...Tal vez, el que los haya secuestrado les ayude, deberian considerarlo un regalo de mi parte... Aprenderan lo que su otra mitad siente, lo que sufre, y se apoyaran como compañeros. Cuando ambas mitades unidas bajo un lazo amistoso esten, la guerra yo acabaré. Rima y todo...

-¿Esto es solo una guerra para que Haibaku y Hiba se hagan amigos? -pregunto riendo Anubias.

-No, eso seria ser un poco estupido. Eso es un regalo de mi parte... pero las consecuencias de que se vuelvan compañeros beneficiaran mi plan final... -dijo Jesús.- Es hora, comienza el 20 de marzo, pero ya podemos decir que...

-¡Comienza la Gran Guerra por Haibaku y Hiba! -dijeron todos.

* * *

Yo: O_O se acerca la guerra, ¿que pasara? ¡Pronto lo sabremos!

Atencion a Haibaku:

Creo que deberiamos colaborar para que no haya lios de la guerra y esto xD seria mejor que en NotiHaibaku, a la hora de hacer noticias respecto a lo de la historia de esta guerra, lo que pusieses solo fueran conversaciones de Hiba y Haibaku, etc... Ya que Nicole hara un fic de la guerra, (aunque no se si sera dedicado a sus planes y los enfrentamientos por vosotros de la guerra, o sera de TODO)

Yo: pues eso, aqui acaba la segunda edición de Noticias JesusST, ¡bye!


	3. 3ª Edición: Guerra Pt2 - WTF!

Yo: en esta tercera edicion, cosas muy extrañas pasaran...

Kisame: muuuuy raras.

* * *

**Noticias ~JesusST~ ¡En Directo!**

**Tercera Edición:** Guerra por Haibaku y Hiba -Parte 2: ¿otou-san Jesús?

* * *

**En la guarida de Jesus...**

Jesús estaba muy extrañado. Había pasado ya un dia desde la fecha en la que iniciaria la guerra, pero no comenzo.

-¡NICOLE ME DEJO PLANTADO! -dijo Jesús gritando.

-Tranquilo tranquilo... -intento tranquilizarle Kisame.

-¡Voy a degollarla viva! -dijo Jesús diabolicamente.

-O.O tranquilo. -dijo Kisame sacando a Samehada por si acaso.

- ¬¬ Tiene suerte, tengo que ir a ver a mis pequeñitos. -dijo Jesús sonriendo de pronto, o eso parecia, pues la mascara Cosplay no le dejaba ver nada excepto sus ojos.

-¿tus pequeños? -pregunto Kisame extrañado.

-Musukos! -dijo Jesus entrando a la sala de Haibaku y Hiba, quienes lo recibieron contentos.

-¡Otousan! -dijeron los dos.

-WTF?! -grito Kisame.

-¡Otousan, Oniisan se a portado mal conmigo y esta siempre con el ordenador, y le e dicho que puede ser peligroso! -dijo Hiba como un niñito pequeño.

-Musuko, tienes que proteger a tu Oniisan de los peligros de internet. -dijo sonriendo Jesús a Hiba.

-¡Ok Otousan! -dijo Hiba.- ¿Me das dinero?

-Vaaaale, comprate dulces de los que tanto te gustan. -dijo Jesús dandole dinero.

-¡Yupiiii! -dijo Hiba largandose a la tienda de la guarida.

-¡¿DOBLE WTF?! -dijo Kisame.

-Musuko, ¿donde estas? -dijo Jesus preguntando a Haibaku.

-¡Estoy aqui Otousan! -dijo Haibaku saltando feliz.- ¿Me has traido lo que te pedi?

-Si musuko pero... no se, el ordenador ya es suficiente. -dijo Jesús pensando.

-¡Por faaa otousan! -dijo Haibaku.

-Ok musuko, pero solo por que entre tu y tu otōto tu eres el mas bueno. -dijo Jesús sonriendo dandole una tablet.

-¡Vivaaaaa! -dijo Haibaku.

-P-P-Pero... ¡tu no eres su padre! -dijo Kisame con cara de WTF.

-Eh, ¡no digas tonteria Kisame-san, yo no soy el padre de Hiba y Haibaku, eso es estupido! -dijo Jesús amenazando a Kisame con su Rinnegan.

-¡Pero tu acabas de llamarles musukos, y los tratas como tus hijos, y ellos te llaman otousan! -dijo Kisame.

-¿En serio...? -pregunto Jesús inocentemente mirando a otra parte.

-¡Si, esto es muy raro! -dijo Kisame.

-¡Te digo que no son mis hijos, nunca e dicho eso, ni nada! -dijo Jesús enfadado.

-¿En serio ¬¬ ? Nicole esta ahi intentando llevarse a Haibaku y Hiba. -mintio Kisame.

-¡¿QUEEEEEE? NICOLEEEEEEE, NI SE TE OCURRA LLEVARTE A MIS MUSUKOS! -grito Jesús invocando al Gedo Mazo con intención de sacarle el alma a ''Nicole''.

-No esta ¬¬. -revelo Kisame.- Me lo e inventado.

-Eeeeh... tal vez tenga un problema ^-^U -dijo Jesús.

-¡Otousan, otōto esta viendo hentai! -dijo Haibaku gritando.

-¡¿QUEEEEEE, musuko, ESTAS SUPER CASTIGADO! -grito Jesus y llego Hiba.

-¡Me dijiste que protegiera a oniisan, y oniisan estaba viendo hentai, me sacrifique para que dejara de verlo! -dijo Hiba.

-¬¬ Eso no me lo contaste musuko... -dijo Jesús preparando su Sharingan Cosplay para el Tsukuyomi.

-¡No es lo que crees otousan! -dijo Haibaku saliendo corriendo.

-¡Se acabo todo! -Kisame invoco a sus tiburones de agua y obligo a todos a detenerse.- Primero, hare un anuncio de Tiburon S.A, y luego, os llevare al centro medico Gran Santo Shun para que el mismo Shun os atienda como psicologo profesional.

**Tiburon S.A**

¿Tiburones cansados de nadar por el mar y matar a las personas?

¡Pide ayuda a Tiburon S.A, la unica compañia subacuatica fundada y formada solamente por tiburones profesionales que te sustituiran mientras tu descansas de ser tiburon!

Fundada por Kisame Hoshigaki y formada por miles de tiburones desde 2013.

**En Gran Santo Shun...**

-Puede que el problema surgiera por el echo de que no estuvo con sus hijos durante mucho tiempo, y que les torturara mortalmente. -dijo Shun.

-¡QUE NO SON MIS HIJOS! -dijo Jesús.

-¡BUA BUA BUA, otousan dice que no somos sus hijos! -lloro Hiba.

-Kisame-san, ¿no me los habras cambiado por Chiba Hiba y Chibi Haibaku, verdad? -pregunto Jesús molesto.

-No, me temo que no. -dijo Kisame riendo.

- Me lo temia... -dijo Jesús.- T-T

-¡Bua Bua Bua, oniisan dice que ya no nos quieres! -dijo Hiba.

-¡Bua Bua Bua! -lloro Haibaku.

-¿Que hice yo para merecerme esto...? ¡Dejad de llorar ya! -grito Jesús.

-Y esto lo grabare para toda la eternidad subiendolo a YouTube. -dijo Kisame grabando y muriendose de risa.

**Mientras tanto en el campo de batalla...**

Nicole y sus ejercitos estaban extrañados, habian tardado un poco en llegar, ¡pero ahora no veian al enemigo! Entonces un clon acuatico de Kisame aparecio.

-Lo siento, la guerra se atrasa por una visita al psicologo. -dijo Kisame.

-Eeeeh, ¿ok? -dijeron Nicole y sus ejercitos marchandose.

**Fin de la tercera edición.**

* * *

Todos: O_o

Hiba: WTF?!

Haibaku: WTF?!

Yo: no me hago responsable de efecto irreversible WTF en vuestras caras...


	4. 4ª Edición: Entrevista Haibaku 1-2

Yo: ¡aqui estamos con la cuarta edición de Noticias ~JesusST~ ¡En directo!

Masquerade/Mascara: pasemos directamente a las noticias, por que van a comenzar grandes cambios en el fic.

Yo: ¡eso lo tengo que decir yo D: !

* * *

**Comienza...**

**¡Noticias JesusST En Directo 4ª Edición!**

* * *

**TEMATICA DE LA EDICIÓN: ¡Entrevista con Haibaku Kuso! (1/2)**

Tras varios informes sobre la guerra, que no a comenzado, la producción a decidido cambiar totalmente la tematica del fanfic, habra noticias pero sobretodo habra entrevistas con usuarios.

Por ser la primera entrevista, he decidido que entrevistaremos a Haibaku, ya que comenzaran las elecciones pronto y queremos informar lo mas posible, de echo, la entrevista estara dividida en dos partes:

La primera parte hablara de las elecciones.

La segunda seran preguntas mas personales.

La primera parte tampoco podemos hablar mucho, por que al contrario que la segunda, seran preguntas con información ya revelada por Haibaku.

Asi que comienza este nueva edición de las noticias.

* * *

**Se abre el telón del escenario.**

-¡Bienvenidos a Noticias JesusST En Directo! -dijo Jesús contento.- Hoy vamos a entrevistar a una celebridad de los fanfics Bakugan de humor, a todos nos cae bien, es mi escritor favorito, etc... ¡Se trata del primo de Dan Kuso, Haibaku Kuso! -y aparece Haibaku sonriendo y todos aplauden.

-¿Desde cuando las noticias son en directo...? -penso Jesús.

-¡Hola a todos, es un placer estar aqui! -dijo Haibaku.

-Bien Haibaku, hoy te vamos a entrevistar, ¿nervioso? -le pregunto Jesús.

-Un poco jejeje. -dijo Haibaku.

-Tranquilo, solo te preguntaremos algunas cosas sencillas... Preocupate para la segunda parte, que te preguntaremos un monton de cosas mas embarazosas y vergonzosas xD -se rio Jesús.

-No se como tomarme eso :$ -dijo Haibaku.

-Bueno, empezemos. Hablanos sobre las elecciones 2013, ¿cuando comenzaran? -pregunto Jesús.

-En 2013 xD. -rio Haibaku.

-Vale, di la fecha exacta. -dijo Jesús.

-El 25 de abril de este mes. -dijo Haibaku sonriendo.

-¡Genial! Dinos algo de estas elecciones, yo no estuve cuando las elecciones 2012, aun no habia iniciado como usser... La verdad es que no se mucho. -dijo Jesús.

-Pues son elecciones. -dijo Haibaku simplemente.

-Esta falta de información me hace escribir respuestas tuyas muy cortas... -dijo Jesús.

-Tu eres el autor, la proxima vez informate mas. -dijo Haibaku.

-No es mi culpa T-T -dijo Jesús triste.

-Preguntame algo sobre las elecciones. -dijo Haibaku.

-Ahi muchos partidos, ¿cuantos ahi y cuales son? -pregunto Jesús.

-Coalicion compromiso, coalición integridad validada, coalición poder femenino al poder, MIS, MORETO, PAB, PAM, PANABAKU, PBCP, PBIR, PBRI, PBTPO, PCA, PDCB, PFC, PFCRB, PISDVX, PMBC, PMPBM, PNY, Poder de la comunidad, PPAN, PPPILGRV, PRB, PRDIHV, PRF, PSP, PTG, PV, PYB, Union Bakugan. -dijo Haibaku.

-No e entendido la mayor parte. -se rio Jesús.

-XD leete el documento acerca de las elecciones. -dijo Haibaku.

-Ok, me lo leere. Creo que ya hemos preguntado mucho, bueno, casi nada... Pero la proxima parte de la entrevista tendra MUCHISIMAS PREGUNTAS. Asi que ve preparandote xD -dijo Jesús.

-ToT A saber que me preguntaras. -dijo Haibaku.

-Jejejeje... Bueno, ya saben sobre la nueva tematica del fic. Nos veremos en la proxima edición del fic. -dijo Jesús.

-¡Bye! -dijeron Haibaku y Jesús.

* * *

Yo: preparate Haibaku... preparate para conocer el infierno de las preguntas vergonzosas MUAJAJAJAJA! Y ya e leido tus nuevos caps de Tomorrow y NotiHaibaku, me han gustado mucho ^^

Hasta la proxima edición de las Noticias JesusST En Directo!


	5. 5ªEdición: Entrevista Haibaku 2-2

Yo: aqui estamos con Noticias ~JesusST~ ¡En Directo! Esta se trata de la 5º Edición, continuaremos varias tematicas, la entrevista con Haibaku, cuyas respuestas esta vez si son reales (preguntas y respondidas por MP), la guerra, y daremos comienzo a algo mucho mas peligroso para los usuarios...

* * *

**Comienza...**

**¡Noticias ~JesusST~ En Directo 5ª Edición!**

* * *

**TEMATICA DE LA EDICIÓN: Entrevista Haibaku 2/2**

Finalizamos la entrevista con Haibaku por todo lo alto, con un monton de preguntas increibles y muy emocionantes.

Tras preguntas sobre las elecciones, es hora de comenzar preguntas mas personales.

* * *

**En el escenario...**

Jesús y Haibaku aparecieron sentados en unas sillas.

-Bueno Haibaku, es hora de comenzar las preguntas personales. ¿Listo? -pregunto Jesús.

-Si, listo, espero que no sea nada avergonzante... -dijo Haibaku.

-Pues bien, demos a conocer las preguntas! -dijo Jesús.- ¿Cual es tu nombre real?

-Gustavo Isaí Ibarra García. -dijo Haibaku.

-¿Cuantos años tienes en la vida real? -pregunto Jesús.

-Tengo 18 años. -dijo Haibaku.

-¿Cual fue tu primer fanfic y cual era su trama? -pregunto Jesús curioso.

-Fue uno que se llamaba "Ataque de Triaflower" pero está en escrito y no lo hice en computadora aún. -dijo Haibaku respondiendo.

-Viendo algunos caps de tus fics (especialmente de Hello Mikus) hemos visto que eres ''debil'' frente al sexo, afirmando tu que eres heterosexual. Sin embargo, viendo ultimamente cosas como que haces eso con Marucho, llegamos a esta pregunta, ahi un termino medio llamado bisexual, por si no lo sabias xD ¿Eres bisexual? -pregunto Jesús riendose.

-Realmente, no, en mi OC, a veces. -dijo Haibaku.

-¿A veces? Yo diria muchas veces. -dijo Jesús.- ¿a que se deben entonces cosas como que tu mismo quisiste hacer eso con MARUCHO? nadie se atreveria a humillarse tanto...

-Tengo una mente loca. -dijo Haibaku riendose.

-¿Que piensas de tu relacion con Chris? -pregunto Jesús.

-Está bien estable y bonita. -dijo Haibaku sonriendo.

-Un mensaje para tus lectores ¿cual seria? -pregunto Jesús.

-VOTEN ESTE SIETE DE JULIO. -dijo Haibaku.

-¿Julio? Vaya, no me esperaba que seria tan tarde las elecciones, me equivoque entonces en la respuesta del cap anterior. -dijo Jesús.

-No te preocupes. -dijo Haibaku.

-Sobre Bakugan New Hopes, ¿tienes informacion clave que te gustaria compartir? -pregunto Jesús.

-Si, Tal vez Ken se rebele al final. -revelo Haibaku.

-¿Se acercan momentos emocionantes en el fic? -pregunto Jesús.

-Eso espero, porque quiero hacerlo lo más emocionante que quiera, o pueda ._.U -dijo Haibaku.

-Las elecciones van a comenzar pronto, ¿algun mensaje? -pregunto Jesús.

-Lo mismo, VOTEN EL 7 DE JULIO, pero primero comparen las propuestas cuando inicien las campañas y elijan. -dijo Haibaku.

-De fanfiction, ¿a quien consideras tus mejores amigos? -pregunto Jesús muy curioso.

-Nicole, Zafiro, Rox, Nanashi, Ryu-chan, Diana Laura (Sleeping Hook Shipper), Jessi Kuso, Candy, Tu, Kiryu Mangekyo. -dijo Haibaku.

- :D me emociono y todo. -dijo Jesús feliz de formar parte de la lista.- Una pregunta algo sentimental, ¿alguna vez en toda tu vida has sentido un lazo verdaderamente especial con alguien?

-De hecho, con mi mamá, con Nicole y contigo. -dijo Haibaku sonriendo.

-... BUA BUA BUAAAAA ME SIENTO MAL DE HABEROS SECUESTRADO A TI Y A HIBA Y HABEROS TORTURADO TANTO! -dijo llorando Jesús.- Bueno, a Hiba no...

-Tranquilizate... -dijo Haibaku con una gota en la cabeza como en los animes.

-Si tuvieras que elegir entre quien viviria, si Dan o Shun, ¿a quien elegirias? -pregunto Jesús mas tranquilo.

-Pues... si yo elegiría... Lo siento Shun, pero LA FAMILIA ES PRIMERO! VIVA DAN! -grito Haibaku.

-De tus fanfics, ¿cual es tu favorito? -pregunto Jesús.

-No sé... estoy entre Bakugan New Hopes, Tomorrow Never Dies Show y Regreso Inesperado. -respondio Haibaku.

-Ultima pregunta, ¿que te a parecido esta entrevista? -pregunto Jesús.

-Entretenida. -dijo Haibaku sonriendo.

-¡Genial! A sido un gusto haberte entrevistado Haibaku, ahora sabemos mas de ti, (Piensa: y por mucho que lo digas tu OC me parece totalmente bisexual xD) y... LO SIENTO MUCHO! SIENTO TODOS MIS PLANES LOCOS Y LO QUE TE E ECHO SUFRIR CON ESAS ILUSIONES DEL TSUKOYOMI COSPLAY T-T! ¡Se acabo la guerra, eres libre Haibaku! Y Hiba... pues eso lo decide Rox Siniestra, ella es la encargada de torturarte .-. -dijo Jesús.

* * *

**Mucho mas tarde...**

Jesús, Mascara/Masquerade y Spectra estaban recogiendo todas las cosas del escenario, pero cuando hiban a irse.

-¿A donde creeis que vais, mis titeres? -pregunto una extraña voz, y entonces un rayo cayo sobre los tres anteriormente mencionados, que saltaron por los aires.

-¿Que demonios...? -dijo Jesús herido.

-Me habeis resultado muy utiles, todo hasta que tu Jesús te volviste independiente y en contra de mi plan liberaste a ese Haibaku. -dijo un extraño ser apareciendo.

-¿Quien eres...? -pregunto Masquerade/Mascara.

-Espera... yo te conozco... ¡Eres Serrator, de Power Ranger Samurai! -dijo Jesús asombrado, efectivamente el extraño ser era Serrator.

-Silencio escoria, no te atrevas a pronunciar mi nombre. -dijo Serrator.

-No se quien eres, ¡pero nadie nos ataca por la espalda! -dijo Spectra, y Helios aparecio de pronto y se lanzo contra Serrator, pero este aumento de tamaño y le inmovilizo, para luego ejecutar sobre Helios una rapida sucesión de ataques con sus garras que causaron que Helios fuera derrotado rapidamente.

-Patetico... -dijo Serrator.

-Imposible... me a derrotado... tan facilmente... -dijo Helios cayendo al suelo.

-Después de mi destrucción por los Rangers Samurais, revivi usando la energia que los humanos llamais odio, toda la energia de vuestros pensamientos malignos, me a echo mas poderoso. Ya no soy el mismo Serrator. -dijo Serratos de forma malvada.

-¡Hydranoid, destruyele! -ordeno Mascara.

-¡Preparate para ser devorado por mis tres cabezas! -dijo Alpha Hydranoid, para ser detenido aparentemente por algo invisible.

-No eres rival para mi, estupida hidra. -dijo Serrator, y entonces Hydranoid empezo a retorcerse de dolor.- Desaparece de mi vista. -Serrator creo una esfera de energia en su mano derecha, que lanzo contra Hydranoid, fulminandolo al instante.

-¡HYDRANOID! -dijo Mascara preocupado.

-Vereis, durante todo este tiempo os estuve usando, mis titeres. Todos esos planes que se te ocurrian Jesús, eran mios, que tu ejecutabas pensando que era correcto. Gracias a estos planes, garantizaba mi aumento de poder. -dijo Serrator.- Te lo agradezco increiblemente.

-No te creo. -dijo Jesús.- ¡Wavern, ahora! -Wavern aparecio de pronto detras de Serrator pero justo antes de que le golpeara, Serrator aparecio detras de Wavern y la agarro del cuello.

-Despreciable, un Bakugan sin atributo... -dijo Serrator extrangulando a Wavern.

-¡Wavern! -dijo Jesús muy preocupado.

-Como os dije, no teneis oportunidad. Gracias a todos vuestros planes, y a la propia raza humana, me e echo mas fuerte que nunca. Con esta ultima guerra, las Bestias del Caos surgirian de nuevo, mas poderosas, en sus formas completas, no como la ultima vez, que se salieron de control. Gracias a ello, el caos dominaria el mundo, y yo obtendria un poder inimaginable. Pero habeis resultado peores titeres de lo que creia... -dijo Serrator lanzando a Wavern contra la pared.- No me sirves mas Jesús, y ahora que la guerra acabó, es hora de que comienze mi plan maestro.

-¿De que plan hablas...? -dijo Jesús asustado.

-Todos los usuarios de fanfiction... miles y miles, millones... Seran mi fuente de alimento y poder... Y usare las elecciones en mi beneficio... Pobres e ingenuos usuarios, no saben que pronto les llegara la hora. -dijo Serrator sadicamente.

-No... -dijo Jesús.

-Demasiado tarde, mi plan ya esta en curso. -dijo Serrator disminuyendo de tamaño.

-¡Pues te detendremos! -dijeron Spectra y Mascara a la vez lanzandose contra Serrator.

-Almas en pena, existencia duplicada. Dejad vuestros cuerpos compartidos, y uniros en mi cruzada. -recito Serrator, y entonces Spectra y Mascara se paralizaron, de pronto de ellos mismos salieron una especies de espiritus con sus mismos aspectos, y cuando salieron de ellos... Mascara volvio a ser Alice, y Spectra volvio a ser Keith, de echo, este ultimo incluso habia llegado otra vez a tener pelo rosa.

-¡¿Que demonios?! -dijo Keith asombrado, sus otros yo habian cobrado... ¿vida?

-¡Papyrox! -dijo Serrator haciendo figuras de papel con forma de Spectra y Mascara, y con su magia los convirtio en reales, los espiritus de Mascara y Spectra entraron en estos cuerpos falsos, y entonces los Papyrox sonrieron maliciosamente.- Ahora los sujetos llamados Mascara y Spectra son mis soldados.

-¡Oh no! -gritaron Jesús, Alice y Keith.

-Es hora de que me marche, no podeis hacer nada. Pedidle ayuda a los luchadores, y a Haibaku y Nicole, si quereis, no servira de nada. Pronto todos los ussers de fanfiction seran mi alimento. -dijo Serrator y desaparecio junto a ''Mascara'' y ''Spectra''.

-Esto es una tragedia! -dijeron los tres a la vez.

**FIN 5ª EDICIÓN**

* * *

Yo: y asi como un fic como el de la guerra que hiba a hacer Nicole desaparece... parece que voy a hacer un fic en colaboracion con Haibaku y Nicole... ¡Debemos detener a Serrator sea como sea!

Keith: ahora que ya no soy Spectra, Rox Siniestra no me acosara, eso es bueno :D

Alice: :'(


	6. 6ª Edición: Proyecto Haibaku

I.A (Inteligencia Artificial) de las noticias: BUENOS DIAS, BUENAS TARDES, BUENAS NOCHES, A TODA LA GENTE QUE ESTE VIENDO ESTO. EL SEÑOR JESÚS ME PROGRAMO PARA GRABAR TODO LO QUE OCURRIESE EN CADA EDICIÓN DEL PROGRAMA, Y EL SEÑOR HAIBAKU ME DIJO QUE LES INFORMASE DE TODO LO OCURRIDO EN ESTA TERRIBLE EDICIÓN. LAMENTABLEMENTE, NO CREO QUE EL SEÑOR JESÚS PUEDA COMENTAR DURANTE UN TIEMPO. LES INFORMARE DE LO OCURRIDO EN ESTA EDICIÓN, TAN NEFASTA. SE TRATA DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO DEL PROYECTO HAIBAKU.

* * *

**Comienza... **

**¡Noticias ~JesusST~ En Directo! Sexta edición (emitida el 19/05/2013)**

* * *

**Temática de la edición: Proyecto Haibaku**

Debido a que JesusST se sentia mal por que Haibaku fue muy amable con el dandole puesto de conductor en Hello Mikus y Tomorrow, haciendo la batalla contra Serrator, y muchas cosas mas, JesusST decidio hacer el Proyecto Haibaku, en el que se demostraria lo mucho que se aprecia a Haibaku en fanfiction , por los ussers, personajes de Bakugan, etc...

* * *

**En el escenario...**

Jesús, Nicole, Chris, Noah, Dan, Shun, Marucho, Runo, Alice, Julie, Mira, Baron, Ace, Spectra, Ren, Fabia y etc... Estaban reunidos en el escenario.

-Me parece increible que de los OCs solo hayamos podido venir nosotros... -dijo Jesús decepcionado.

-Bueno, los otros estaban muy ocupados... -dijo Nicole

-Y encima, Haibaku esta con internet cortado... -dijo Jesús.

-Bueno, entonces hagamos la fiesta para mi primo y que el luego la lea, aun así, le gustara. -dijo Dan.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Entonces, Haibaku, si ves esto mañana, que sepas que esto es Proyecto Haibaku! -entonces aparecen el resto de los personajes de Bakugan en el escenario, junto a los de Naruto, Digimon, Pokémon, etc... ¡Todos los que estaban en Tomorrow estaban allí!

-¿Como conseguiste traernos aquí? -pregunto Timmy curioso.

-Oh, fue facil. ¿Ves ese hexagono amarillo flotante de ahi? -le pregunto Jesús a Timmy señalando un hexagono amarillo flotante que estaba en el escenario que ponia FF-3400080CONEXION.

-Si, como para no verlo. -dijo Timmy, el hexagono era mas grande que el.

-¿Cosmo, hiciste aparecer tu esa cosa? -pregunto Wanda.

-No, pero hice aparecer a Gotzilla en Mexico. -dijo Cosmo sonriendo, provocando un facepalm a Jesús.

-YO INTENTANDO QUE HAIBAKU SE ALEGRE MUCHO, Y TU INTENTANDO DESTRUIR SU PAIS. -grito Jesús furioso.

-¿Mexico no era un continente? -dijo Cosmo, provocando otro facepalm a Jesús.

-Como decia... ese hexagono tiene dentro todas las conexiones y datos de la cuenta de Haibaku. Esta lleno de cables, y entre ellos esta el cable SEGURITYCCCONEXION. Para que lo entiendas mejor Conexión Segura CC, o Character. Ese cable esta en todos los hexagonos de cada usser, conecta con la central principal de fanfiction, y al conectarlo con la central de datos de tu cuenta, permite poder usar a los personajes de tu serie, pelicula, manga, videojuego, o anime preferido. Hackee los datos de las noticias para hacer aparecer su hexagono, lo abri con una palanca, por que esta fuertemente cerrado, desconecte su cable SEGURITYCCCONEXION de su central de datos y lo conecte a la mia. Así todos los personajes que Haibaku usa puedo usarlos yo, pero luego tengo que volver a conectarlo a la central de Haibaku. -explico Jesús.

-No entendí nada. -dijo Timmy, y se fue.

-eeeeh... bueno... ¡ERES EL MEJOR HAIBAKU! -gritaron todos los presentes.

-¡Eres un gran escritor, tus fanfics son increibles! -dijo Nicole.

-Son muy graciosos. -dijo Noah.

-Y muy emocionantes. -dijo Baron emocionado.

-Baron, cuidado, que por si no lo sabes, Haibaku te tiene miedo. -dijo Jesús.

-¿Queeeee? -dijo Baron triste.- Que mal...

-Bueno Haibaku, ¡debes saber que todos te apreciamos mucho, asi que te hemos preparado multitud de espectaculos para que lo sepas! -dijo Jesús.

* * *

**ESPECTACULO 01: Dan y su banda J-Rock**

Entonces Dan, Shun, Ren y Anubias subieron a un escenario, y empezaron a tocar J-Rock.

-¿Oye, por que no pones el lyrics? -dijo Marucho.

-Por que se han inventado la canción y es tan absurda que mejor que no ponga lyrics, centraros mejor en la música. -dijo Jesús con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime.

Y a la media hora el primer espectaculo acabo...

-Dime que esto es por falta de imaginación, y que realmente no escribes esto en serio. -dijo Shun.

-Pues... En realidad, creo que es por conectar el cable con una central a la que no estaba diseñado... -dijo Jesús riendo.

-Bueno... ¿pasamos al siguiente espectaculo? -dijo Shun.

-Si, pero eso lo dices sobretodo por que sales tu. -dijo Jesús.

-¡Dedico este concierto J-Rock a mi querido primo! -dijo Dan.

* * *

**Espectaculo 02: Shun y el ninjutsu**

Shun de pronto aparecio en el escenario, sorprendiendo a todos. En un instante, multitud de sombras aparecieron a su alrededor lanzandole shurikens, algunos lanzandose contra el con kunais, y otros lanzandole sellos explosivos.

-Elemento Viento: Gran Fenix. -dijo Shun realizando unos sellos. Entonces una gran cantidad de viento de color verde se junto a su alrededor formando la figura de un fenix muy conocido: Skyrres. Este fenix bloqueo la lluvia de kunais y lanzo por los aires a las sombras con kunais, que desaparecieron.

-¡Wuau, Shun es genial! -dijo Julie.

-Siempre lo es. -dijo Alice contenta por Shun.

Entonces, las sombras restantes lanzaron por sus bocas bolas de fuego que pulverizaron el fenix que Shun hizo. Pero para entonces Shun ya estaba lejos.

-¡Muy lentos! -y Shun sigilosamente les lanzo unos kunais a la mayoria de las sombras, cortandoles el cuello y haciendo que desapareciesen. Solo quedaba una sombra, que tomo el aspecto de cierto personaje, y junto a un clon de la sombra, formo una esfera azul en su mano.

-Eeeeeh, ¡me esta imitando, dattebayo! -dijo Naruto enfadado desde el público.

-Rasengan. -dijo la sombra con una voz sin sentimiento alguno, una voz robotica. Shun sin embargo ni se inmuto. Todos vieron como la sombra hacia impactar el Rasengan en el cuerpo de Shun, dejando a todos de piedra. Sin embargo, pronto la sombra comenzo a retorcerse, y cayo al suelo para luego desaparecer.

-¿Eh? -dijeron todos asombrados.

-Se que esto era un espectaculo de ninjutsu, pero al final incluí genjutsu. -dijo Shun apareciendo de forma borrosa detras de donde había estado la sombra.- Todo fue una ilusión que hice, la sombra creyo asestar el golpe y yo la había sumido en una ilusión, y acabe con ella con un kunai.

-¡Increible! -dijeron todos.

-Me recuerda a mi de pequeño... -dijo Itachi serio.

-Viniendo del gran Uchiha Itachi, eso debe de ser un gran honor para Shun, e oido que es uno de los mejores ninjas. -dijo Fabia, pero este ultimo mencionado estaba serio como siempre.

-Bueno, creo que las sombras que preparo la IA de las noticias fueron buenos rivales de prueba. -dijo Jesús contento.

-Dedico este espectaculo a mi ''alumno'' Haibaku. -dijo Shun simplemente, para luego irse entre las sombras como un verdadero ninja.

* * *

**Espectaculo 03: Vestal vs Gundaliano**

De pronto, en el escenario aparecieron una nave vestal y una nave gundaliana de tamaño reducido. En ellas iban Spectra y Ren respectivamente.

-¿De que trata este espectaculo? -pregunto extrañado Ace.

-Es una lucha de tecnologias... -dijo Jesús asombrado.

-Lucharan la tecnología vestal contra la tecnología gundaliana. -explico Runo.

-¡Preparate para conocer tu derrota Spectra! -dijo Ren.

-Veamos si puedes. -dijo Spectra.

-Cada nave volara sobre el gran recinto del escenario, cuentan con dos habilidades, una que una vez activada se activa sola por el resto del encuentro, y otra que solo se podra usar para intentar rematar. Cuando la nave se encuentre en peligro de explosión, o el conductor de la nave en grave peligro, automaticamente la eyección se activara. Nosotros los expectadores estaremos protegidos por un campo de fuerza. -dijo Jesús.

-¡Que comience el combate entonces! -dijeron los dos a la vez. Nada mas empezar el encuentro, las naves chocaron entre si, era una prueba de la resistencia y fuerza de cada nave.

-Tu nave es muy resistente, pero tiene poca fuerza. -dijo Spectra, quien conseguia que la nave de Ren se fuera hacia atras, pero sin heridas en ella.

-Por el contrario, tu nave tiene mucha fuerza, pero es poco resistente. -Ren tenia razón, la nave de Spectra le estaba superando en el choque, pero la poca fuerza de la nave de Ren ya era suficiente para causar algunas abolladuras en la de Spectra.

-¡Activar habilidad automática, Disparos Vestales! -activo Spectra rompiendo el choque de las naves. Su nave pronto empezo a lanzar multitud de rayos lasers contra la nave de Ren, quien los esquivaba como podía, pero alguno los recibia. Aun así, no recibia daño apenas.

-¡Activar habilidad automática, Disparo Gundaliano! -la nave de Ren comenzo a cargar energia y a los cinco segundos lanzo un rayo contra la nave de Spectra que no pudo esquivar, y fue empujada contra la pared del escenario, cada cinco segundos volvia a disparar, y Spectra tenia dificultad en esquivar.

-¡Que batalla mas emocionante! -dijo Jesús emocionado.

-¡Acabemos con esto ya, activar habilidad de remate, Garras de Gundalia! -activo Ren, y entonces de la parte baja de su nave salieron dos brazos mecanicos que cargaron energia, y extendiendose por el escenario, iba a atravesar la nave de Spectra.

-Lo siento, ya gane. -dijo Spectra, y en el último momento esquivo el ataque de Ren y se acerco a toda velocidad por un lateral a la nave de Ren.- ¡Activar habilidad de remate, Cuchilla de Vestal! -activo Spectra, en la punta de su nave surgio una cuchilla de color rojo brillante, y a toda velocidad, Spectra atraveso la nave de Ren con ella, provocando que la eyección se activase y Ren saliese volando fuera de la nave, que al poco tiempo exploto.

-¡Y el ganador es mi hermano! -dijo Mira contenta.

-Eso lo tengo que decir yo... -dijo Jesús enfadado.- ¡Y el ganador es Spectra!

-La mejor defensa es un buen ataque. -dijo Spectra.- Dedico esta victoria a Haibaku.

* * *

**Espectaculo 04: Las bailarinas**

De pronto, Fabia, Chan, Mira, Alice, Paige, Runo, Chris, Nicole, Sakura, Sora, Mimi, Kari, Rika, Zoe y Yoshino aparecieron vestidas de bailarinas y con caretas de Haibaku puestas.

-Antes de nada, quiero decir que esto lo propusieron ellas, yo no tuve nada que ver. -dijo Jesús con escalofrios tapandose los ojos.

-¿Eh? -dijeron todos los chicos extrañados y las chicas que no salieron.

-Ahora lo comprendereis... -dijo Jesús con miedo.

Entonces las bailarinas comenzaron a bailar muchos tipos de baile, entre ellos un baile provocativo, pero al tener las bailarinas caretas de Haibaku, solo consiguieron que todos tuvieran escalofrios.

-Este espectaculo... da repelus y miedo. -dijo Jesús asustado.

* * *

**Espectaculo Final: Chris y su declaración**

Chris, del equipo Sellon, aparecio en el espectaculo muy nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Este es el último espectaculo... Chris hablo conmigo, y lo había preparado todo para si Haibaku hubiese escogido la opción Si... pero como no esta, tendremos que esperar a que vuelva. -dijo Jesús decepcionado.- Esto hace el proyecto Haibaku merezca la pena en todos los sentidos.

-No me digas que vas a grabarlo. -dijo Chan.

-Yo siempre grabo las situaciones vergonzosas o emocionantes, además, esto seguro que hace que consigamos un Oooow del publico. -dijo Jesús con una camara.- Chris, por favor, dilo...

-Haibaku... estos meses, han sido geniales. Y todo... gracias a ti, quiero que sepas que te has convertido en lo mas importante en mi vida... Solo quiero que sepas, que te amo, y aunque seamos jovenes yo quisiera pedirte algo... -entonces Chris saco una cajita de su bolsillo.- Normalmente... dicen que esto lo hace el hombre... pero no podia esperar a que lo hicieses... Haibaku... ¿quieres...

Mientras Chris estaba haciendo una pregunta, Nicole se fijo curiosa en el radar del escenario de las noticias y sus alrededores. Algo se aproximaba a toda velocidad allí.

-Chicos... -intento decir Nicole extrañada.

-¿...quisieras tu...? -intento decir Chris, abriendo poco a poco la caja.

-Chicos, ¿esto es normal...? -dijo Nicole asustada.

-¿quieres casarte conmigo? -dijo Chris al fin llorando de emoción, abriendo la cajita y mostrando un anillo de compromiso, de matrimonio.

Pero el objeto ya había llegado allí.

* * *

**Un día después...**

Haibaku llego feliz a los alrededores del escenario de Noticias ~JesusST~ En Directo. Por fin le habian devuelto el internet, y le habian dicho que el Proyecto Haibaku ya se estaba realizando. Queria asustarles a todos.

Sin embargo, cuando llego allí... solo vio ruinas y rastros de sangre.

-¿Que...? -dijo Haibaku conmocionado. Entonces encontro una camara de seguridad tirada, que aun medio funcionaba, y la encendio.

**DATOS DE SEGURIDAD - DÍA 19/05/2013**

Haibaku empezo a ver todos los espectaculos que habían echo, y se alegro muchisimo de que tanto le apreciaban. Cuando escucho la confesión de Chris ya estaba llorando de felicidad.

Sin embargo, eso paso a conmoción y horror en un segundo. El objeto del que Nicole intentaba avisar ya había llegado allí.

El **misil** impacto contra Noticias ~JesusST~ En Directo, arrasandolo todo en un instante. Todos los presentes en el escenario salieron por los aires gritando de horror y dolor, Chris fue la que mas impacto recibio, siendo que el misil impacto justo por el escenario en el que ella estaba. Todo fue destruido por la explosión, y las personas de allí impactaron contra el suelo, en charcos de sangre. Aun se movian, estaban vivos, pero gravemente heridos.

Pronto una silueta aparecio entre las sombras. Era un ser conocido por los Niños Elegidos de Digimon Adventure.

-D-Diaboromon... -dijeron Taichi y Matt a la vez, antes de desmayarse.

-Destructor de red. -susurro Diaboromon, y lanzo desde su cristal verde un rayo ardiente de fuego que hizo desaparecer a todos los personajes excepto a los OCs que no recibieron daño, y a los personajes de Bakugan que no recibieron el ataque, sin embargo, los Bakugans si, que desaparecieron tambien, excepto Luna y Wavern, por que eran Bakugan OC, y Bakugan de un OC, respectivamente.

Pronto otras siluestas aparecieron entre las sombras, riendo sadicamente los dos. Diaboromon les hizo una reverecia, y ellos dos entraron.

Eran un humano y un Bakugan. El humano era: Cabello rojo hasta el cuello, ojos verdes oscuros, Camisa de botones blanca de manga corta y encima de ella una camisa azul oscura abierta con líneas amarillas. Era de Tez morena.

El Bakugan era: un dragón con 7 cabezas y 7 cuernos. En su torso, un cuerpo de dragón de komodo, alas de águila y debajo de ellas, unos cañones letales.

-T-tu... -dijo Nicole viendo borroso, estaba muy gravemente herida, y perdio el conocimiento a los segundos.

-Diaboromon hizo bien el trabajo, lanzo el misil, acabo con la mayoria... Un sadico perfecto, y completamente a mis ordenes. -dijo el humano.

-¿Q-que pretendes...? -dijo Jesús debilmente.

-Vengarme de Haibaku. Le arrebatare todo lo que aprecia, le arrinconare... Sus amigos estan en peligro de muerte, y todo sera por su culpa. -dijo el humano friamente.

-N-no te saldras con la tuya... -dijo Dan pero perdio el conocimiento.

-Ya lo hice, estais perdidos... ¿Ves esto Haibaku? Ahora mismo, tus queridos amigos que hicieron una fiesta para agradecerte todo lo has echo por ellos, han sido atacados por mi. Y ahora me los llevare, y no los curare ni nada... ¿Quieres recuperarlos? ¿Oyes sus gritos de dolor? Haibaku, si es así, reunete en mi guarida, esta en Transilvania, un castillo abandonado cuyo nombre esta en bengalí. Lo reconoceras, seguro. -dijo el humano.

-Y tu tambien tienes que venir, Helix. -dijo el Bakugan.

-Date prisa... por que cada uno de ellos tiene grandes lesiones, lo tenia todo calculado para saberlo exactamente. Los luchadores severas lesiones en las piernas, riñones y pulmones... excepto Chris, quien por el gran impacto tiene una sola lesión, y muy grave... En el corazón. -dijo el riendo.- Nicole tiene lesiones en los pulmones y en el cerebro, que la dejaran desmayada algun tiempo. Y Jesús, segun mis calculos tienes el brazo izquierdo roto, tambien lesiones en los pulmones, mas leves que las de Nicole, eso si... y si te dieras un leve golpe en la cabeza, una fractura en el craneo... Si no te das prisa... esta claro que yo no voy a tratar sus lesiones y heridas, asi que... ¿crees que sobreviviran?

-M-malditos... ¿p-por que... q-que habeis echo... Ken... Apahanta? -dijo Jesús perdiendo el conocimiento a igual que los que aun quedaban despiertos.

-Venganza. -dijeron Ken y Apahanta.

**FIN DE LOS DATOS DE SEGURIDAD**

Haibaku dejo caer la camara, que se rompio al instante. Empezo a llorar de tristeza y furia a la vez.

-Ken... Apahanta... Juro que lo pagareis. -dijo Haibaku furioso.

-Los derrotaremos juntos. -dijo Helix.

-Tambien os ayudaremos nosotros -dijo una voz que venia de detras de Haibaku y Helix. Estos se giraron, y se sorprendieron al ver a Hiba y Haisuki.

-¿Por que? ¿Que ganarias tu con esto Hiba? -dijo Haibaku.

-No te importa. -dijo Hiba simplemente.

-Tiene que ver con el secreto que guarda, amo. -dijo Haisuki.

-¡Te dije que no lo dijeras! -dijo Hiba nervioso.

-¿Tienes un secreto? -dijo Haibaku extrañado.

-¡Ya te dije que no te importa! -dijo Hiba.- La cuestión es que te ayudaremos a salvar al resto y derrotar a Ken y Apahanta.

Haibaku sonrio, pero penso rapidamente... ¿Como llegamos a Transilvania?

De pronto un helicoptero llegó, sorprendiendolos a todos.

-¿Alguien necesita ir a Transilvania? -dijo Kato, dejandolos a todos boquiabiertos.- Mirad que nuevo helicoptero compre.

-Esto si es una sorpresa, ¿verdad amo? -pregunto Haisuki.

-Si, si que lo es. -dijo Haibaku.

**Continuara...**

* * *

I.A de las noticias: COMO VERAN, UN TRÁGICO SUCESO A OCURRIDO. LOS MALVADOS KEN Y APAHANTA HAN ATACADO Y SECUESTRADO A TODOS LOS PRESENTES EN EL PROYECTO HAIBAKU. ¿COMO TERMINARA ESTO? ¿PODRA HAIBAKU DERROTARLES? ¿CUAL SERA EL SECRETO DE HIBA? LO SABRAN EN EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO DE NOTICIAS ~JESUSST~ ¡EN DIRECTO!, AUNQUE ESTAS VEZ NO SERAN NOTICIAS. Y AQUI TERMINA EL PRIMER CAPITULO DEL PROYECTO HAIBAKU, QUE INCLUIRA GRANDES BATALLAS, Y HAIBAKU SERA PROTAGONISTA. ¿LOGRARA HAIBAKU SALVAR A LOS AFECTADOS ANTES DE QUE MUERAN?


	7. Proyecto Haibaku 2º Parte

Yo: ¡e vueltooooo! ¡Después de todo lo ocurrido, crei que no volveria! Pero no, e vuelto, y estoy muy feliz ^^

Dan: en teoria la presentación del cap deberia ser mas dramatica, pero tuvimos que hacerlo asi, por que estabamos muy alegres ^^

?: Esa felicidad desaparecera dentro de poco.

Yo: esa voz... me suena mucho. -de pronto, un misterioso encapuchado vestido con una tunica negra, aparecio.-

?: Oh vaya, si es el pobre autor que regresa a fanfiction. ¿Que te pasa, viste un fantasma?

Yo: ...no... Pero tu... ¿como llegaste aqui?

?: Es fácil, pero alguien tan ingenuo como tu no lo comprendería... No tengo tiempo que perder contigo, pronto nos veremos, JesusST, y para tu desgracia, no sera muy agradable nuestro reencuentro... -y el encapuchado desaparecio.

Yo: ese tipo... me da miedo, no lo e visto en mi vida, pero es como si lo conociese de siempre... Tengo un mal presentimiento... Bueno, a lo que ibamos, comencemos con la septima edición.

* * *

**Noticias ~JesusST~ ¡En Directo!**

**Séptima Edición:**

**Proyecto Haibaku 2ª Parte**

* * *

**Anteriormente en Noticias ~JesusST~ En Directo...**

El **misil** impacto contra Noticias ~JesusST~ En Directo, arrasandolo todo en un instante. Todos los presentes en el escenario salieron por los aires gritando de horror y dolor, Chris fue la que mas impacto recibio, siendo que el misil impacto justo por el escenario en el que ella estaba. Todo fue destruido por la explosión, y las personas de allí impactaron contra el suelo, en charcos de sangre. Aun se movian, estaban vivos, pero gravemente heridos.

-¿Ves esto Haibaku? Ahora mismo, tus queridos amigos que hicieron una fiesta para agradecerte todo lo has echo por ellos, han sido atacados por mi. Y ahora me los llevare, y no los curare ni nada... ¿Quieres recuperarlos? ¿Oyes sus gritos de dolor? Haibaku, si es así, reunete en mi guarida, esta en Transilvania, un castillo abandonado cuyo nombre esta en bengalí. Lo reconoceras, seguro. -dijo Ken.

Haibaku dejo caer la camara, que se rompio al instante. Empezo a llorar de tristeza y furia a la vez.

-Ken... Apahanta... Juro que lo pagareis. -dijo Haibaku furioso.

* * *

_**Proyecto Haibaku 2ª Parte: El Sacrificio de**__**Hiba**_

Haibaku, Hiba y Haisuki se dirigieron a Transylvania en un castillo llamado Dharṣsakami durga (castillo del sádico).

- Ahí debe de ser - dijo Haibaku mirando el castillo - ¿Tienes los bakugan?

- Listo - dijo Haisuki mostrando sus bakugan (los de los peleadores secuestrados) - ¿qué piensas amo?

- Que Ken se pasó de la raya! - dijo Haibaku llorando de rabia - ¡NO SE METERÁ MÁS CON MIS AMIGOS MIENTRAS YO SIGA VIVO!

- Y tu secreto? - dijo Haisuki

- ¡YA CÁLLATE! - Gritó Hiba enojado... y ¿sonrojado? - ¿Hay alguien más que nos acompañe?

- Hasta ahora aparte de Kato, tenemos a alguien que nos puede ayudar - dijo Haisuki - ¿Verdad, amo? Tenemos unas pocas personitas, una de ellas está aquí. - en eso una silueta aparece pasando de ser una sombra a un joven de cabello gris claro, ojos rojos, ropa oscura, tez blanca.

- Mi nombre es Hoji Ryukato, el opuesto de Ken y su más grande fan - dijo tranquilamente el aludido.

- H...hola... - dijo Haibaku sonrojado

- Y posiblemente... algo más... - dijo sonrojándose

- ¡CONCENTRÉMONOS EN EL TEMA! - Gritó Hiba enojado.

- Hiba, ¿estas... celoso? -dijo Haisuki, y Hiba aparto la mirada. ¿Que pasaba ahi?

- Como sea - Haibaku serio - Puedes ayudarnos con Ken?

- No sé - dijo Hoji - Conozco a Ken desde siempre, cuando nací, cuando mis padres me abandonaron porque me odiaban, los de Ken aparecieron y me llevaron con él. En ese entonces lo conocí siendo un recién nacido. Era una buena persona hasta que sus padres murieron de manera horrenda cuando tenía 6 años, vivímos mucho tiempo en la calle hasta los 10, Ken y yo volvimos con mis padres. Me maltrataron por toso, incluso me hacían sentir que no valía nada. Me deprimía por todo y él me protegía abrazandome y diciendome que me acompañaría por siempre. La alegría de Ken se destruyó al igual que su inocencia cuando mis padres me maltrataron de la peor manera. Yo lloré en mi cuarto en frente de Ken y decidí que ya no valía nada y me intenté suicidar. Estaba tan débil y creía que podía lograrlo. Ken lloró gritando adoloridamente mientras se aferraba a mi cuerpo, mis padres le reclamaron diciendome cosas malas y Ken se enfureció que se desahogó matando a mis padres. Cuando desperté, me encontraba en un palacio con una hermosa joven de cabello azul (no es Fabia) que me decía que mi hermano salió de la cárcel por buen comportamiento. Había sido arrestado por doble homicidio. Cuando lo volví a ver, le reclamé y el me abrazó diciendome que ya no volverán a hacerme daño. Desde entonces, me siento mal por él, aún así,me quería y me trataba como su hermano, hasta que te conoció. Te odiaba desde que se conocieron que se separó de mi. Luego investigué de ti para ver si encontró algo por lo cual odiarte... y no encontré nada, salvo que ganaste en la final de las nuevas promesas interdimensionales a mi amigo-hermano Ken... no me lo podía creer, ¿cómo puedo odiarlo? No era odio, era obsesión de odio... Así que le rogué una vez que lo dejara en paz, pero no quiso. Luego quería ver qué decías de Ken pero en vez de encontrar ello... encontré otras cosas que me hicieron admirarte... desde alegrarme por escuchar tu nombre, hasta algo retorcido

- ¿Como qué?

- Una fantasía sexual contigo - dijo Hoji sonrojado

- Demasiada imformación - dijo Hiba enfadado.

- Ay, no te hagas menso! - dijo Haisuki molesta

- Conocía a Ken perfectamente, desde que nací hasta ahora - dijo Hoji - No puedo creer que mi mejor amigo, y único que tengo, hiciera eso...

- Yo tampoco - dijo Haibaku llorando de dolor - Chris me pidió que me casara con ella... - en eso abrazó a Haisuki

- No llores amo - dijo Haisuki consolando a Haibaku

Ya en la entrada del castillo.

- KEN JOHNSON, SAL DE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTÉS! - Gritó Haibaku furioso

- Mira Haibaku-koi! - dijo Hoji y miró los cuerpos de todos los amigos de Haibaku encerrados en capsulas abiertas.

Haibaku se horrorizó al verlos heridos

- Nicole! - gritó llorando mientras corría hacia ella - Nicole...

- Hai... - dijo Nicole con dificultad - baku...

- Por qué tu...? - dijo Haibaku llorando

- Amo, Jesús también - dijo Haisuki y Haibaku acariciaba el pecho del castaño

- Haibaku... - dijo Jesús gimiendo de dolor por el roce de Haibaku, haciendo que este se asustara.

- Lo siento - dijo Haibaku derramando más lágrimas

- Dan y Shun también - dijo Hiba y Haibaku se dirigió a ellos

- Sensei-sama... - dijo Haibaku llorando - Primito... lo siento... no debí haberlos dejado...

- También Chris - dijo Hoji apuntando a la rubia. Cuando Haibaku se dirigió a ella, lloraba de tristeza, dolor y furia

- Chris... - dijo Haibaku abrazando el cuerpo de la joven. Estaba desangrando por el pecho y se veía parte de su herida abierta, tenía en una de sus manos la caja con el anillo de compromiso, una de sus manos tocó la mano que tenía la caja - Chris... por qué tu... - en eso lloraba más fuerte y se decía a sí mismo cosas horribles.

- Hai... hai... hai... - dijo Chris débilmente y derramándo lágrimas al escuchar lo que Haibaku se decía

- Shhh - dijo Haibaku tapando la boca de Chris con uno de sus dedos de manera tierna mientras su rostro reflejaba depresión, dolor y tristeza - No te esfuerces... por favor...

- Jajajajajaja! - dijo un joven apareciendo - Ya ves lo que causaste con tu soberbia.

- GRR! - Gritó Haibaku furioso - KEN!

En efecto, era Ken con Apahanta en forma esférica.

- Si no fueras tan idiota, no hubiera pasado esto. - dijo Ken - Pagarás por haberme hecho un farsante.

- ¡MALDITO, NO DEJARÉ QUE TE SALGAS CON LA TUYA! - Gritó Haibaku lleno de ira, furia, rabia y dolor - ¡LAMENTARÁS EL DÍA EN QUE DECIDISTE ACABAR CON MIS AMIGOS! - En eso, Haibaku sacó a su bakugan e hizo que este surgiera, después se fusionó con él dando paso a Knight Fusion Helix Dragonoid Pyrus - ¡MORIRÁS POR ESTO! - Gritó Haibaku dentro del bakugan

- ¡De acuerdo! - dijo Ken y se fusionó con Apahanta para dar paso a un caballero de cabello morado oscuro, ojos morados, tez morena púrpura grisácea, armadura de color púrpura negra, una espada demoniaca de tres filos y unas alas con la cruz invertida y debajo de ellas unos cañones y unas garras en sus manos. - SOY APAHANTA DARK WARRIOR DARKUS - y por cierto, su frente tenía el pentagrama de cinco picos (el símbolo que los celtas usaban para sacrificios humanos, ese símbolo que era satánico, y que por demás Haibako aborrecía con toda su alma, ese símbolo que no aparecerá en BAKUGAN NEW HOPES, sólo lo puse para la batalla)

- ES HORA DE PELEAR! - Gritó Haibaku y ambos se señían en una sangrienta batalla. Diaboromon por su parte estaba atacando a Hiba y Haisuki. Ellos por su parte sacaron dos bakugan, Boulderon de Paige y Helios de Spectra.

- VAMOS BOULDERON, ACABA CON Diaboromon! - gritó Haisuki

- VAMOS HELIOS, ACÁBALO POR SPECTRA! - Gritó Hiba

- ENTENDIDO! - Gritaron los dos bakugan y atacaban a Diaboromon quien no podía atacar por causa de Hoji, quien lo tiene inutilizado.

Mientras Haibaku estaba perdiendo por los ataques de Ken y estaba más gravemente lastimado.

- No me rendiré - dijo Haibaku gravemente lastimado - Por mis amigos, familiares, mi novia Chris...

- Ya verás que te derrotaré... - Ken sonriendo sádicamente.

Mientras tanto, con las victimas... Jesús intentaba recuperarse y ayudar, pero no podia moverse apenas.

- Wavern... ¿e-estas ahi...? -preguntó Jesús, y de su bolsillo salio Wavern en su forma esferica.

- Si, estaba muy asustada y no queria separarme de ti, no iba a permitir que te hiciesen mas daño. -dijo Wavern.

- W-Wavern... ahi algo extraño... con Di-Diaboromon... -dijo como pudo Jesús.- Siendo tan rapido... y tan f-fuerte... ¿por que no se defiende?

Wavern se fijo mas en como luchaban contra Diaboromon, y se dio cuenta de que Jesús llevaba razón.

-Tienes razón... ¿por que? -dijo Wavern extrañada.

Mientras tanto, Haibaku seguia luchando contra Ken.

-¿No lo entiendes? No puedes ganar, a este paso tus amigos moriran, y la culpa te llenara por completo, cosa que aprovechara para destruirte. -dijo Ken.

-¡Calla! -dijo Haibaku, y ataco fuertemente a Ken, quien recibio el ataque y choco contra la pared del castillo, provocando que todo temblase.

-Jejejeje... si, como esperaba, supongo que tendre que usar mi plan B... -dijo Ken sadicamente.

-¿Plan B? -pregunto Haibaku asustado.

-¿Por que crees que escogi a Diaboromon para que me ayudase? Cuando Diaboromon muere, si este absorvio muchos datos, estos se dispersan en forma de Kuramons... millones de Kuramon, que se fusionan en un ente producido por todos aquellos datos concentrados... -dijo Ken.

-Espera... entonces... ¡¿Diaboromon se esta dejando matar...?! -grito Haibaku.

-Exactamente, pronto conoceras el verdadero terror. -dijo Ken.

Volviendo a la lucha de Hiba y Haisuki contra Diaboromon...

-Esto es muy facil. -dijo Helios aburrido, golpeando a Diaboromon.

-Aqui falla algo. -dijo Boulderon.

-No importa, acabemos con el lo mas rapido posible, para ir a ayudar a Haibaku. -dijo Hiba preocupado.

-El amo esta teniendo problemas. -dijo Haisuki.

En muy pocos momentos, Jesús se dio cuenta del plan de Ken.

-¡Oh no, planea que Diaboromon muera! -grito Jesús, haciendo que tosiese sangre.- D-Debemos... hacer algo... ya.

-¡Ahora, acabemos con el! -dijeron Hiba, Haisuki, Helios y Boulderon, y con un solo puñetazo combinado de los dos Bakugan, le rompieron la cara a Diaboromon, que grito de dolor, pero que finalmente exploto en cantidad de datos... con antes una sonrisa malefica en su cara.

-Demasiado tarde. -dijo Ken riendose, y se alejo de Haibaku lo mas que pudo.- Comienza el fin de todo.

...

...

...

Los datos se comenzaron a acumular en el cielo, formando un gigantesco digihuevo. Todo oscurecio de pronto, cuando el digihuevo se abrio dejando salir a un Digimon gigantesco.

-Ya esta aqui, comienza la ultima batalla. -dijo Ken.

-Eso es... -dijo Haibaku, aunque no pudo terminar.

-La forma mas poderosa que Diaboromon puede ado-adoptar... A-Armageddemon. -dijo Jesús con miedo en sus ojos.

El poderoso y temible Digimon maligno rio sadicamente.

-**LLUVIA NEGRA.** -dijo Armageddemon, y entonces de su espalda salieron decenas de mini-misiles de energia. Solo los vieron un segundo, por que salieron a gran velocidad, pero sabian que ese ataque tendria la misma potencia que el misil que daños a las victimas tan severamente... Puede que incluso mas. Parecia el fin de todos, de las victimas, de Haibaku, Haisuki, Hiba, etc... Pero entonces, los Bakugans se interpusieron entre los mini-misiles y el resto.

Cayeron fuertemente al suelo, Helios y Boulderon derrotados, y Knight Fusion Helix habia sido muy dañado, pero podia seguir combatiendo.

-¿No te rindes aun, eh? -dijo Ken/Apahanta Dark Warrior, y ataco a Haibaku/Knight Fusion Helix, y lanzandolo contra Armageddemon.

-**LLAMARADA DEFINITIVA.** -Armageddemon lanzo desde su boca una rafaga de fuego negro a una temperatura elevadisima, que alcanzo a Haibaku/Helix de lleno, provocando que al instante fueran derrotados, y cayeron al suelo. Haibaku se separo de Helix, parecia que era el fin.

-Oh no... -dijo Jesús.

-Haibaku... m-maldita sea... -dijo Nicole, quien habia visto todo el combate.

-H-Haibaku... -Chris era la mas afectada, que se acababa de despertar y lo primer que vio fue a Haibaku derrotado y herido gravemente.

Apahanta Dark Warrior se acerco a Haibaku, y iba a aplastarlo.

Era el fin... el fin de todo... habian perdido... Que batalla tan patetica... al final no sirvio de nada...

- ¡No te rindas! -grito Hiba.

Fue algo increible, algo que sorprendio a todos. Hiba se interpuso entre Apahanta y Haibaku, y le empujo lejos de el. Apahanta aplasto a Hiba, y todos se quedaron horrorizados. Cuando Apahanta retrocedio, dejo ver a un Hiba demacrado y destrozado, a punto de morir.

-¡NO! -grito Haibaku acercandose a Hiba, no podia ser... Otra persona mas, por su culpa... ¿moriria? Haibaku empezo a llorar...

-Al final... parece que morira por ese secreto, y se llevara ese secreto a la tumba. -dijo Haisuki.

Jesús escucho lo que dijo, y empezo a atar cabos... Cuando por fin descubrio a que se referia Haisuki.

-C-Creia... que era un error... no me i-imagine en ese m-momento... que separar a Hiba de ti, Haibaku... podria lle-llevar efectos secun-secundarios... -le dijo Jesús a Haibaku, hablando lo mas alto que podia... Todos recordaron cuando Jesús separo a Hiba de Haibaku con un aparato suyo.- Pero si lo trajo... Separar a alguien c-conectado a otrar persona... traia un gran e-efecto secundario...

-N-no l-lo d-digas... -dijo Hiba avergonzado.

-Es dificil decir que ese sentimiento... sea un error... pero es asi. Lo siento Haibaku... Pero parece que mi in-investigación para separaros a ti y Hiba... trajo como resultado... que Hiba se enamorase de ti. -dijo Jesús finalmente, y todos se quedaron boquiabiertos y con una cara de ''¿Pero que mierda...?'' Bueno, todos menos Hiba, que miraba a otra parte como podia, muy avergonzado, y Jesús, que se reia nervioso.

-Eso no me lo esperaba... -dijo Haibaku con una mezcla de horror y tristeza.

-J-je... buen-no... voy a m-morir... cre-creia que me lleva-llevaria el secreto a la tumba... -dijo Hiba avergonzado.

-¿Podeis dejaros de tanto drama y telenovelismo? -dijo Ken enfadado.

-Hiba... ahora moriras... pero regresaras a tu yo original... a Haibaku. Y de paso, te libraras de ese error... -dijo Jesús, quien intentaba no balbucear.

-No me imaginaba... que esto acabaria asi... para mi. -dijo Hiba, quien intentaba no pasar sus ultimos momentos de vida hablando lo mas normal que pudiese.

-Gracias, gracias por sacrificarte por mi. -dijo Haibaku llorando.

-Al final... no soy un tan mal lado pervertido tuyo, ¿eh? -dijo Hiba.

-Claro que no lo eres. -dijo Haibaku triste.

-Supongo, que aqui acaba mi vida... fue bonito mientras duro... -dijo Hiba tristemente, mientras cerraba poco a poco los ojos y su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar.- Gracias por dejarme existir, Haibaku.

Y Hiba cerro sus ojos, dejando excapar su ultimo aliento. Todos lloraron con la perdida de Hiba, Ken habia echo algo imperdonable. Ahora, no habia duda de que debian pagarlo caro. Precisamente, Ken/Apahanta y Armageddemon reian sadicamente.

-Yo que v-vosotros... no reiria. -dijo Nicole furiosa.

-¡El sacrificio de Hiba... no sera en vano! -dijo Jesús.

El cuerpo de Hiba comenzo a brillar, y al cabo del rato desaparecio en muchas luces que pasaron al cuerpo de Haibaku.

-Ahora que Hiba y Haibaku estan unidos... ¡La fusión con Helix se completara! -dijeron Dan y Shun, despertandose.

Y de pronto, el milagro surgio. Haibaku y Helix se volvieron a fusionar, pero esta vez en un Bakugan distinto. Se parecia mucho a Knight Fusion Helix Dragonoid, pero había cambiado en ciertas cosas.

-Ya no somos Knight Fusion Helix Dragonoid Pyrus... ¡Somos **Holy Knight Fusion Helix Dragonoid Pyrus**! -dijeron las voces de Haibaku, Helix y Hiba fusionadas en una sola.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Yo: y asi acaba la segunda parte de Proyecto Haibaku ^^

Dan: XDDDDD

Shun: XDDDDD

Marucho: XDDDDD

Yo: si, nadie se espero que el secreto de Hiba fuese que le gustaba Haibaku, NADIE XDDDD Bueno, agradeceria a Haibaku que me mandase la descripcion del nuevo Helix, yo solo le cambie el nombre, añadiendole Holy (sagrado). Lo que seria algo asi como: Caballero Sagrado Fusion Helix Dragonoid Pyrus.

Spectra: XDDDDDD

Yo: bien Spectra, te has reido mas que nadie XD bueno, espero que os gustase el capitulo, lloraseis con la muerte de Hiba (que en verdad no le di mucha emoción, por que era imposible con la revelación del secreto de Hiba XD) y tengais ganas de saber como acabara esto...

Todos: ¡hasta el proximo cap, bye!


	8. Proyecto Haibaku 3º Parte

Yo: cuando Haibaku me envio el MP de lo que pasaria en Proyecto Haibaku, yo me quede o.o pero luego pense, bueno, al final ella y Chris seguiran estando juntos. Asi que... ¿que mas da?

Dan: ademas, son la misma persona XD

Yo: silencio Dan que haces spoiler D: Bueno, que comienzo ya el cap por que tiene muuuuchas palabras.

* * *

**Noticias ~JesusST~ ¡En Directo!**

**Sin Edición **

**Proyecto Haibaku 3ª y Última Parte**

* * *

**Anteriormente en Noticias JesusST**

Ya en la entrada del castillo.

- KEN JOHNSON, SAL DE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTÉS! - Gritó Haibaku furioso

- Mira Haibaku-koi! - dijo Hoji y miró los cuerpos de todos los amigos de Haibaku encerrados en capsulas abiertas.

Haibaku se horrorizó al verlos heridos

En efecto, era Ken con Apahanta en forma esférica.

- Si no fueras tan idiota, no hubiera pasado esto. - dijo Ken - Pagarás por haberme hecho un farsante.

- ¡MALDITO, NO DEJARÉ QUE TE SALGAS CON LA TUYA! - Gritó Haibaku lleno de ira, furia, rabia y dolor - ¡LAMENTARÁS EL DÍA EN QUE DECIDISTE ACABAR CON MIS AMIGOS! - En eso, Haibaku sacó a su bakugan e hizo que este surgiera, después se fusionó con él dando paso a Knight Fusion Helix Dragonoid Pyrus - ¡MORIRÁS POR ESTO! - Gritó Haibaku dentro del bakugan

Los datos se comenzaron a acumular en el cielo, formando un gigantesco digihuevo. Todo oscurecio de pronto, cuando el digihuevo se abrio dejando salir a un Digimon gigantesco.

Apahanta Dark Warrior se acerco a Haibaku, y iba a aplastarlo.

Era el fin... el fin de todo... habian perdido... Que batalla tan patetica... al final no sirvio de nada...

- ¡No te rindas! -grito Hiba.

Fue algo increible, algo que sorprendio a todos. Hiba se interpuso entre Apahanta y Haibaku, y le empujo lejos de el. Apahanta aplasto a Hiba, y todos se quedaron horrorizados. Cuando Apahanta retrocedio, dejo ver a un Hiba demacrado y destrozado, a punto de morir.

* * *

_**Proyecto Haibaku Parte Final: El Fin detodo**_

Y de pronto, el milagro surgio. Haibaku y Helix se volvieron a fusionar, pero esta vez en un Bakugan distinto. Se parecia mucho a Knight Fusion Helix Dragonoid, pero había cambiado en ciertas cosas.

-Ya no somos Knight Fusion Helix Dragonoid Pyrus... ¡Somos Holy Knight Fusion Helix Dragonoid Pyrus! -dijeron las voces de Haibaku, Helix y Hiba fusionadas en una sola. Era casi igual al anterior Helix, pero ahora más alto, con una armadura blanca y roja, y una espada larga y filosa brillante.

- Ya es hora de que conozcas tu destino - dijo Ken/Apahanta y empezó a golpear a Haibaku/Helix con todo lo que tenía, pero éste no respondía - ¿QUÉ RAYOS?

- No sabías? - dijo Haibaku/Helix - Ahora es MI TURNO! - Gritó enojado y empezó a golpear a Ken con todo lo que tenóa y a diferencia de Haibaku/Helix, Ken/Apahanta sufría y en peor manera.

- ¿Qué está pasando? - dijo horrorizado Ken/Apahanta

- No sabías? - Haibaku enojado - Ya soy más poderoso que TÚ! - Gritó Haibaku/Helix golpeando a Ken/Apahanta con su espada - Esto es por Mi primo Dan! - gritó dandole un espadazo - Esto es por mi maestro Shun! - dijo dando otro espadazo - Esto por mis amigos Marucho, Julie, Alice, Runo, los de la resistencia, los gundalianos, neathianos y los de mi mundo! - gritó dando otro espadazo - Esto es por mi amigo-hermano y rival fraterno Jesús! - gritó dando otro espadazo - Esto por mis mejores amigos y amigas Rox, Nicole, Jessica, Zafiro, Abdel y Noah! - gritó dando otro espadazo - Esto es por mis familiares Shizuka, mis tíos y mis padres y mi sirvienta Haisuki! - gritó dando otro espadazo - Esto es por mi novia Chris! - gritó dando otro espadazo más - Y esto es por mi amante, mi otro lado y mi más especial conexión en mi vida, por Hiba! Es hora de que pagues! - gritó Haibaku/Helix - ESPADAZO FINAL! - En eso la espada brilló con el aura de Hiba

-No, Espera! - gritó Ken/Apahanta asustado

- Ahora pagarás por lo que hiciste - dijeron Haibaku/Helix y el aura de Hiba.

- ACÁBALO! - Gritó Jesús tosiendo algo de sangre - Por cierto, soy amigo-hermano, ¡sugoi!

- De acuerdo! ESTE ES TU FINAL! - Gritó Haibaku/Helix y se dirigió en contra de Ken/Apahanta y lo destruyó en un rayo de luz incandescente y seguido de una fuerte explosión.

- Y SIGUES TÚ ARMAGEDDEMON! - Gritó Haibaku/Helix y usó su espada para acabar con, sin embargo, Armageddemon salto esquivando el ataque, y se agarro a una columna del castillo, que dentro de poco se derrumbaria a ese paso.- Ya veo, asi que eres mas resistente que Ken y Apahanta.

-**¡LLUVIA NEGRA! **-grito Armageddemon lanzando sus mini-misiles de su espalda contra Haibaku/Helix, quien lo esquivo con algo de dificultad.

-¡ESPADAZO FINAL! -la espada vuelve a brillar y Haibaku/Helix se dirige de nuevo contra Armageddemon, pero este vuelve a saltar rapidamente, acercandose a los heridos.

-¡GRRRRRR! -Armageddemon rugio, y lanzo de nuevo su Lluvia Negra contra Haibaku/Helix, pero este lo esquivaba. Armageddemon siguio saltando y lanzando su ataque, siempre con el mismo resultado.

-M-maldita sea... Es demasiado rapido... -dijo Dan.

-Esto es malo... ¡Muy malo! -dijo Haisuki.- Amo, según me estan informando por un SMS en el movil, Armageddemon se a echo con el control de un misil nuclear gracias a su poder sobre internet y los ordenadores, y lo esta dirigiendo aqui en estos momentos. Esta ganando tiempo.

-¡ESPADAZO FINAL! -Haibaku/Helix volvio a atacar a Armageddemon, quien esquivaba y esquivaba todo el rato, riendose. Justo en ese momento, Haibaku se dio cuenta de que Armageddemon lo había arrinconado contra la pared del castillo.

-**¡LLAMARADA DEFINITIVA!** -Armageddemon lanzo su ataque de fuego negro, que impacto contra Haibaku/Helix. El ataque fue tan poderoso que la espada se desintegro.

-¡AAAAAAH! Pero no... ¡No podemos perder! -dijo Haibaku/Helix, y entonces, aun con el rayo de fuego negro impactando contra el, empezo a avanzar con dificultad hacia Armageddemon, quien empezaba a tener miedo.- Esto es por todo lo que habeis causado, tantas heridas, la muerte de un inocente.

Armageddemon aumento la potencia de su ataque, pero Haibaku/Helix seguia avanzando. Pronto, Armageddemon estaba desesperado.

-10 segundos para que el misil llegue. -dijo Haisuki asustada.

Haibaku/Helix siguio avanzando, y de pronto grito fuertemente, mientras un aura dorada se formaba a su alrededor, acumulandose muchisima energia en su puño.

-9.

-8.

-7.

-6.

-¡5!

-¡4! -Haibaku/Helix finalmente deshizo el ataque de Armageddemon, y se lanzo contra el.

-¡3!

-¡2!

-¡PUÑO DE CABALLERO SAGRADO! -dijo Haibaku/Helix, impactando su puño contra la cabeza de Armageddemon.

-¡1! -grito Haisuki, y todos cerraron los ojos desesperados.

Sin embargo, el impacto nunca llego, pues Armageddemon exploto victima del ataque de Haibaku/Helix. Pronto, la espada de Haibaku/Helix aparecio de nuevo, el combate termino.

- Qué? - dijo Haisuki asombrada y una aura curativa rodeó a Haibaku/Helix y sobre todo a su espada

- Poder curativo! - gritó Haibaku/Helix y usó su espada para curar a todos los presentes.

- Me siento bien - dijo Fabia feliz

- Desactivaré la fusión - dijo Haibaku/Helix y se separaron, conviertiendo a Haibaku en una persona normal y a Helix en un bakugan en forma esférica.

- Gracias Primito - dijo Dan agradecido y abrazando a Haibaku

- No hay por qué, primito - Haibaku feliz

- Gracias alumno - dijo Shun feliz

- De nada, Shun-kun-sensei - dijo Haibaku haciendo una reverencia de pie

- Gracias Haibaku - dijeron los demás

- De nada - dijo Haibaku sonriendo

- HAIBAKUUU! - Gritó Chris abrazando a Haibaku y este la besa

- No podía dejar que esto terminara mal. - dijo Haibaku y besa a Chris tiernamente

- Gracias amigo - dijo Jesús abrazando a Haibaku

- De nada - dijo Haibaku feliz. - Esto hubiera sido mejor si... - dijo sonriendo y su sonrisa se transforma a una cara de depresión, algo que todos imitaron, ya sabían lo que pasaba.

- Haibaku - dijo Hoji apareciendo un poro malherido - Lo lograste, derrotaste a Ken. Espero que ahora se libere de su error.

- Yo también - dijo Haibaku y notó el cuerpo de Ken, todo demacrado, se veía que finalmente murió. Haibaku se dirigió a Ken - Ken Johnson... maldito y pobre desgraciado... - dijo Haibaku mirando a Ken con aires de tristeza y decepción - Corrompido por el poder y la venganza y el sadismo... Y acabaste muriendo... - entonces se arrodilló y dirigió su rostro al de Ken - Desearía que en la otra vida... (eso servirá de ambiente) pudiésemos ser amigos. Descansa en paz... mi querido enemi... - al instante fue interrumpido cuando Ken abrió los ojos repentinamente, lo cual hizo que Haibaku se asustara gritando de miedo y atrayendo a todos a su alrededor - P-P-P PEPEPE-RO... C-C-CÓMO?

- E-e... esto... - dijo Ken levantandose todo demacrado, recogiendo a Apahanta, y a duras penas - N-no s-se que-da-r-rá as-í! - dijo con rencor - La pr-próxi-ma v-vez t-te ac-cabar-ré! - dijo abriendo un portal y se iba a ir cuando...

- ¡KEN! - Gritó Hoji - No tiene caso que sigas siendo enemigo de Haibaku! Por favor! El nunca quiso humillarte! El sólo quería ser el mejor pero no quería ganar enemigos! Por favor, dale una oportunidad! él no quería humillarte, desprestigiarte ni nada!

- Eso... no importa ya... - dijo Ken furioso - Ahora haré algo más inteligente... para acabar... de una forma u... u otra... con Haibaku... Y no me sigas Haibaku... porque no te diré... dónde estoy... pero volveré... tal vez e meses... pero lo haré... espera... - dijo Ken yendose al portal y Haibaku iba corriendo hacia ese portal para detener a Ken, pero ya es tarde, el portal se cerró.

- Ken... - dijo Haibaku

* * *

Ya en la casa de Marucho

- Que bueno que todo regresó a la normalidad - dijo Jesús

- Cierto - dijo Haibaku - Pero... - en eso se deprime y derrama lágrimas - Extraño a Hiba... tal vez sea un pervertido, bisexual, problemático y todo eso... Pero... ha sido una conexión especial para mi...

- Lo siento Haibaku - dijo Jesús agarrando el hombro de Haibaku - No podemos regresar a Hiba...

- De hecho... - dijo Haisuki - Por qué no?

- Porque no hay posibilidad - dijo Jesús triste y Haibaku empezó a llorar adoloridamente - Y si hubiera una posibilidad, será con un error. - continuó

- Tal vez no sea así - dijo Marucho - Tengo una idea! Vamos a la mansión de Jesús!

* * *

**Mansión de Jesús**

- Combinar la habitación de torturas Tsukuyomi con la máquina de separación y la máquina que creó a Haisuki? - dijo Dan - Qué novedoso xD

- Pero estás seguro de querer hacer esto? - dijo Jesús - Qué tal si Hiba se enamora de ti?

- No creo - dijo Marucho - Hay un 89% de posibilidades de que no recuerde nada.

- Yo sólo quiero a mi Hiba de regreso! - gritó Haibaku llorando

- Como sea, Haibaku lo necesita más que nunca - dijo Chris preocupada - Háganlo ya!

- De acuerdo - dijo Jesús. él, Keith, Mira, Runo, Marucho y Shun teclearon muchas claves hasta que se activó la máquina (que de por sí tiene dos cámaras, una para el paciente, y otra para el resultado) y Cuando se desactivó, el plan había resultado exitoso, sólo había que esperar a que Hiba reaccionara.

- Hiba - dijo Haibaku corriendo hacia el cuerpo de Hiba - Háblame! Soy yo, Haibaku! HIBA! - Gritó sacudiendo el cuerpo de Hiba

- Hiba... - dijo Hiba - Así me llamo?

- Si... - dijo Haibaku feliz y derramando lágrimas mientras acariciaba el rostro del chico - Así te llamas...

- Qué lindo nombre tengo - dijo Hiba sonrojándose

- Quisiera decirte algo sobre nosotros... - dijo Haibaku - después de lo que ocurrió hace poco...

- Lo siento Haibaku... - dijo Hiba - Pero no recuerdo nada... Espera! ¿Así te llamas?

- Si - dijo Haibaku decepcionado y se dirigió a los demás - Ya no recuerda nada.

- Y el efecto es definitivo - dijo Jesús

- Tendrás que decirle todo lo que era antes de morir - dijo Dan

- De acuerdo - Haibaku

- ¿Y qué era precisamente? - dijo Hiba

- Un chico genial, divertido, problemático, pervertido, bisexual, amigable, violento, y... - dijo Haibaku sonrojándose - Te gustaba...

- Ah? - dijo Hiba sonrojándose - Era eso?

- Si... - dijo Haibaku - ¿Te importaría...

- No lo digas T-T - dijo Chris

- Espera un momento - dijo Haibaku y se dirigió a Chris - Chris, me encantó tu propuesta de matrimonio - dichi esto Chris se sonrojó y emocionó más - Me gustaría casarme contigo... - en esto Chris no podía moverse, pero por el rostro llorando, se sentía la mujer más afortunada del mundo - Pero... Todavía no... somos muy jóvenes para eso, debo terminar la universidad, conseguir un trabajo, una casa dónde vivir... y tu también... ¿podrías esperar unos años más?

- Todo lo que Haibaku quiera - dijo Chris abrazando felizmente a Haibaku

- Gracias - dijo Haibaku correspondiendo el abrazo, soltando un adorable Awwwwwww de los presentes - Ahora, vamos a lo que iba

- De acuerdo, no me importa lo que preguntes - dijo Chris - Al final, siempre se quedará conmigo

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - dijo Nicole

- Ya sé lo que preguntará, lo noto por su sonrojo - dijo Chris riéndose pícaramente.

- Hiba - dijo Haibaku sonrojándose y agarrando con una mano el rostro de Hiba y con la otra su cuello suavemente con sus dedos - ¿Te... importaría... ser... mi... mi... amante? - dijo con la cara más roja que tenía.

- Amante? - dijo Hiba sonrojado - ... ... ... ... D-de acuerdo - dijo Sonrojado y todos menos Chris pusieron cara de "Ay, Dios, tiene que ser una broma!" y luego una cara de "Bueno, con que Haibaku siga de novio con Chris, no pasará nada". En eso Hiba abrazó a Haibaku

- No sé cómo... - dijo Hiba abrazando a Haibaku - No recuerdo nada de nada... siento que nací... pero... Siento que te conozco...

- Es porque eres mi lado pervertido - dijo Haibaku feliz y correspondiendo el abrazo

- Que sean tres! - gritó Chris abrazando a Hiba y a Haibaku feliz

- Chrisy - dijo Haibaku

- Qué linda eres - dijo Hiba

- Gracias - dijo Chris sonrojada - Ambos son muy buenos

- Bueno - dijo Shun - Creo que todo regresará a la normalidad.

- La verdad, creo que no me extraña esto. -dijo Jesús riendo.

* * *

**Días después...**

Todos se encontraban en el nuevo escenario de Noticias ~JesusST~ ¡En Directo! Tras la destrucción del segundo escenario por el misil, no se necesito mucho jaleo para que viniesen a arreglarlo. Al fin y al cabo, los que lo reconstruyeron por primera vez cuando Serrator se revelo ante Jesús, Spectra y Máscara, destruyendolo con sus rayos; no se habían ido muy lejos.

-Bueno, todo termino al fin. -dijo Jesús alegre.- Esta no fue una batalla con tan graves consecuencias en caso de que perdiesemos, como fue la de Serrator. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que esa batalla casi provoca el fin del universo, no creo que nada se le acerque a estas alturas.

-¿Donde estan Hiba, Haibaku y Chris? -pregunto Shun.

-Por alli vienen. -dijo Marucho señalandolos, estaban entrando por la puerta del escenario.

-Haibaku, ¿viste la última edición de Noticias JesusST? -le pregunto Nicole sonriendo.

-¿La del Proyecto Haibaku? -dijo Haibaku riendo, ya lo sabia todo. Sin embargo, los otros solo sonrieron complices.

-Mira detenidamente de nuevo esa edición. -dijo Julie dandole una camara.

Haibaku miró la edición, todo iba normal, hasta que en la parte en la que el misil llegaba, se cortaba y aparecia una imagen de todos los presentes (excepto Haibaku, Hiba y Haisuki) sonriendo, con una pancarta en la que ponia: ¡Te queremos Haibaku!

**FIN PROYECTO HAIBAKU**

* * *

Yo: y aqui termina Proyecto Haibaku, volveremos con la programacion normal de Noticias ~JesusST~ ¡En Directo! Espero que os gustasen los tres caps, blablabla, y por cierto, el mismo Haibaku me dijo que poner en estos dos ultimos caps, asi que lo de que el y Hiba son amantes, fue idea suya, no me maten ._. bueno, a mi me encanta la idea, asi Hiba estara mas controlado (?)

Todos: ¡bye!


	9. Aviso del autor

Yo: bienvenidos sean a Noticias ~JesusST~ ¡En directo!

* * *

**Noticias ~JesusST~ ¡En Directo!**

**AVISO DEL AUTOR**

* * *

Durante los próximos dias, no estare disponible para continuar mis fics, trataré de responder los MP (si alguien me envia) eso sí, pero no continuare mis fanfics, la razón es simple: Tomorrowland, el mayor festival de música electronica del verano, al que vere su livestream estos días.

Quien quiera verlo puede hacerlo desde YouTube buscando Tomorrowland Livestream

Estare también en Facebook, para quien quiera hablar conmigo: Jesús Luque Torres.

Eso es todo, una corta noticia, pero las Noticias también incluyen avisos así de cortos. Y respecto a por que no puse Septima Edición, la estoy reservando para alguna ocasión especial.

¡Bye!


End file.
